Beach
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: The beach can make everything look perfect. :)


_**Beach **_

"_**CAITY" I shouted. **_

_**I opened the door and then I picked our stuff up to put in the car; when I had finished packing the car up…I went back into the house to see if she was ready to go. **_

"_**CAITY" I shouted again. **_

"_**Yes…I'm in the kitchen" She answered. **_

_**I walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. "The car all packed up" **_

_**She nodded and smiled. "Yeah…Just making sure I have everything" **_

"_**Were only going for a day Caity" I said, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek. **_

"_**I know but you never know when the baby going to come" Caitlyn pointed out. **_

_**I chuckled. "I don't think the baby going to come 4 months early" **_

"_**Laugh all you want Gray but you never know" Caitlyn replied, picking up her bag and leaving the kitchen. **_

"_**Yeah I suppose you have a point" I said, following her. **_

_**As we got into my car; I started the car up and looked at Caitlyn…**_

"_**Ready?" **_

_**She nodded. "Yes" **_

_**I smiled and drove off. **_

_**I can't believe I've been married to this woman for 3 years and now having our first baby together. I knew she was the one for me when I first met her at Camp Rock; she was Mitchie Best friend and Shane was my best friend...I had hung out with Caitlyn while Shane and Mitchie went off, knowing exactly how Caitlyn felt. **_

_**I knew she didn't fall in love with me at Camp Rock but she did when I gave her my email address, my phone number and when I said I was going to come and visit her during the half-term weeks, Christmas and Easter break, I knew she felt something for me because I went to see her on Valentine Day and she had a present for me like I had a present for her. **_

_**I had asked her to be my girlfriend on Valentine Day and she said yes but ever since then we never been apart, well we have but not for long. I remember our first fight; it lasted a week before I said sorry to her not that I did anything wrong…I just completely forgot to ring her one day and she got mad me for it so we didn't speak or see each other for one week until I realize that she was on her time of month then I realize it wasn't me, she was just in a bad mood. **_

_**I remember when I asked her to marry me; it was all so perfect…I took her on tour with me so I didn't have to keep flying back on the weekends so I took her with me but at one Concert night after 2 years of being Caitlyn; I propose to her in front of thousand of fans, Shane, Mitchie, my parents, Caitlyn parents and Jason. She said yes as you can tell because we have been married for 3 years. **_

_**We found out 5 months ago that she is pregnant with my child; that was the happiest day of my life finding out that my wife was finally pregnant with our child. **_

_**But today…I've taken a day off from recording and interview with people that I didn't want to be interview by to spend time with my wife and unborn child at the Beach…I was going to the beach that was very quiet and no one would be to disturb us. When we got there; no one was here apart from a few people that did live here during the summer time…It was perfect place to be if you wanted to clear your mind of things. **_

_**I turned to look at Caitlyn; she had fallen asleep on the way here, she was struggling to sleep now that time was coming on in her pregnancy…She is excited that she finally becoming a mom but she finding pregnancy stressful and painful. I leaned in closer to give her light kiss on the cheek and she started to wake up slowly. **_

"_**Were here Caity" I whispered. **_

_**She sat up and looked around to notice that we were here before turning to look at me a smile. I sighed and got everything out of the car while Caitlyn went to stand in the sea…I knew bring her here would make her feel better about herself, she was really depressed and tired of being pregnant. **_

_**But Caitlyn hasn't had it easy with her pregnancy; she already had like 5 complications and she feel like it never going to end with all the water infections, high blood pressure, always being sick every morning and barely getting any sleep because our baby was very active all day and night. We already knew that our child was going to be adventure and we couldn't wait to get started. **_

_**I sighed as I watched Caitlyn splash her feet about in the sea; cradling her tiny bump, once I had finished getting everything out of the car, I walked up behind Caitlyn putting my arms around her and settling both of my hands on the baby bump and started whispering things. **_

"_**You're going to make a great mom" I whispered. **_

_**Caitlyn smiled and place her hands on top of my hands…She turns her head and kisses my lips. We were locked in the passionate kiss for a good 3 minutes before breaking apart for air. **_

"_**Nate…I'm hungry" Caitlyn whines. **_

_**I let out a little laugh. "It's okay…I brought your favorite food" I whispered again, kissing her lips again. **_

_**We turned back to walk over to wear I had set everything up; I gave Caitlyn her food…Caitlyn didn't like the cravings, she watched Mitchie, Ella, Danielle, Tess, Peggy and Lola go through their cravings and she swore down when she gets pregnant with our child that she wasn't going to have cravings but what Caitlyn didn't realize that she was always eating bread rolls…She wouldn't go a day without having a bread roll with cheese and salad cream in it. I just laughed at this because I didn't want to point it out to Caitlyn at all. **_

_**I looked at Caitlyn with a smile on my face. "What do you want to do?" I asked. **_

"_**Let's play a game…Just questions" Caitlyn answered. **_

_**I smiled. "Okay…What do you want to call our baby girl?" **_

"_**Lucy-May"**_

"_**Hm…Yeah sounds nice" I said, slowly taking Caitlyn hand into my mine. "What about Rose?" **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "Michelle" **_

"_**No…I don't like that name" I pointed out, kissing Caitlyn cheek. **_

"_**Maggie" **_

"_**Hmm…Yeah"**_

"_**I love you Nate" Caitlyn said, kissing my lips. **_

"_**I love you Caity" I said. "What we going to call her?" I asked. **_

"_**Lucy May" **_

_**I smiled. Caitlyn always came up with great names; I couldn't wait to have another one but a boy and see what she comes up with. That's all we did all day at the beach; kiss and cuddle, paddling in the sea…It was a perfect day; I packed all the stuff up and drove us home, I told Caitlyn to go and get ready because I was taking her out for dinner but Caitlyn didn't want to go out…She wanted to stay in and rest. **_

_**I didn't mind as long as Caitlyn was happy. **_

* * *

_**Caitlyn screams. **_

"_**NATE!" She screamed. **_

"_**Yes…Caity, I'm here" I said, taking her hand. **_

_**She squeezed my hand and spoke. "I swear if you come near me again…I will make you suffer" **_

"_**Okay Caity" I responded. **_

_**14 hours later…**_

_**Lucy-May Rose Gray was born. She was so tiny and so cute; she weighs at 6lbs 8oz, she was perfect, I couldn't take my eyes off her at all. **_

_**It was only a few years later that Caitlyn had another baby and it was another girl and we called her Sophie Lillian Gray. **_

_**We took both girls down to the beach one day and it was perfect day; no paparazzi, no Shane, no Jason, no Mitchie and no grandparents. I was so happy with both of my girls and especially my Caity. **_

_**My Caity…**_

* * *

**Okay, this is for "Going Places" …Hope you like it, I want your very honest opinion…I won't be hurt if you hate it :) ... Well it for everyone be it a special request for "Going Places"  
**

**Anyway review guys…I love hearing what you think. **

**Love TheSingleLife **


End file.
